


What You Shouldn’t Do On A First Date

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Impressions, Bottom Connor, Connor falls hard in love, Explicit Sexual Content, Failure at Courting, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, LITERALLY, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Top Original Character, first date fail, heavy smut, mentions of gavin reed - Freeform, mentions of nines, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Connor enjoys his first date with J.D., then he doesn’t, then he does again.(Follows 'More Than a Woman, More Than a Bride')
Relationships: Connor/Original Male Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	What You Shouldn’t Do On A First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than a Woman, More Than a Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659680) by [Koroshimasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu). 



> This fic will make more sense only if you read 'More Than a Woman, More Than a Bride' first, as a lot of info mentioned here first starts in that other story.  
> I chose to do this after a few people told me they thought the idea of J.D. and Connor together was adorable, and I wanted to do one DBH fic that wasn't Reed900! Hope you all enjoy!!!

**What You Shouldn’t Do On A First Date**

Connor hated being early. In spite of how lovely the bright, summer sun was beaming down as it highlighted and lit the streets so beautifully, he hated being stuck in this time and place. There were so many people walking around, talking, making noises, laughing, coughing, and it hurt his audio receptors and made his head swim with worry and panic. He had been sitting for nearly ten full minutes at the only table-for-two he could locate outside the café on a semi-busy Saturday afternoon.

Around him sat many couples and families, leisurely drinking and eating and enjoying the early afternoon warm sunshine and weather while a water fountain nearby soared above and created such lovely susurrating noises. Children laughed, some of them skateboarding by with their dogs running full speed trying to catch up to them, and joggers and cyclists sped by, smiles as bright as scintillating stars upon their fresh faces. Connor wished he could also be like them and enjoy what they did, but internally, he was an emotional mess, no matter how hard he worked on trying to conceal that outwardly.

He kept checking his time to see how late his date was going to be, when his phone buzzed. The noise scared him, and he had to hold his phone tightly in his fingers as he opened and read his new text message. It was simple in terms of the contents, but it brought him much needed relief.

**I’m here!**

It was from his date! And just _who_ had Connor finally agreed to go out with after weeks and months of begging, crying, whining, and desperate pleading?

Connor’s date was none other than Jean Darcy, also known as J.D.

Initially, Connor really tried keeping his relationship with the amorous Brit to a minimum, insisting that he wanted to only remain friends, nothing more. But he should’ve known that J.D. was a stubborn man, refusing to take ‘no’ for an answer. Every day practically, he would do whatever he could to woo the object of his affections. Even though he was still an active team member and in part a trained mercenary, J.D. still kept his obsessions centered around Connor. The android soon learned that it wasn’t a requirement for J.D. to actually be present in the DPD in order to still try to flirt, seduce, and be playful with him. He would send all sorts of fancy and expensive trinkets and gifts, he would call Connor at odd times despite being flown back and forth to England and the U.S. for other odd jobs, and he would sometimes mail odd letters to Connor, as well.

It never seemed to stop, and when Connor tried hiding away and using his friends Gavin Reed and his husband Nines as ‘shields’ of sorts, they’d deemed that ‘enough was enough’, and they practically had to drag Connor towards his suitor the next time J.D. walked into the DPD.

After two hours of pestering emanating from J.D., Connor finally gave in, and he decided he would allow the human being one chance. Connor only hoped he wouldn’t regret it, but he supposed that if it came to it, he could always unleash hell and fire upon Gavin and Nines…maybe.

The slightly anxious RK800 read the message over twice before looking up and skimming the top of the heads of everyone outside the café. He didn’t see anyone who resembled having J.D.’s buzz-cut and shiny piercings walking about, which made him panic and worry.

What if he was being made fun of? What if J.D. was only trying to mock him in front of his other mercenary friends?

Freaking out already, Connor bit one of his fingernails, eyes running through the seated crowd, when they landed on the front of a man with clean, shortly cut blonde hair.

The man wore a fashionable black suit, and he was waiting a few feet away from him at another table seated for two people. In the middle of the table sat a large bouquet of carnations, wrapped neatly in expensive gift-wrapping paper.

The man’s shoulders were broad, and he seemed very athletic and fit, in spite of being much, much shorter than Connor. When the clouds blew in a certain way, more sunlight poured down on the man, and Connor saw his piercings gleaming in the daylight.

He didn’t even need to doubt who this was.

J.D. was here, but he’d blindly just sat himself at another table. Was he nervous, too??

Pondering that he could’ve been, Connor slowly stood from his seat, eyes never leaving the figure of the man who’d been hounding him for months, and he slowly began walking as softly as he could over to his date. Immediately after he stood, someone else took his spot, but he didn’t care about it as he walked over J.D.

As if on instinct, the man turned around and looked straight at Connor.

Feeling caught, Connor froze immediately on the spot.

Although he’d seen J.D. numerous times, for some reason, today, he seemed… ‘different’. For once, his body posture was way more relaxed, but Connor supposed anyone’s would’ve been after making it out alive from being chased and hunted by a gang of soulless psychopaths and their even more insane leader. Even J.D.’s face reflected pure calm and elation. Today, J.D. had the most amazing, beautiful face and eyes he had ever seen. He was even more good-looking and handsome when happy than he was in the middle of a gunfight or fistfight. He’d shaven his goatee, surprisingly, but he’d chosen to at least keep the piercings, which Connor found he didn’t actually mind…

Connor couldn’t believe this man was here today to meet him! He felt his thirium pump racing the longer he stared at his date, and thankfully, J.D. broke the awkward silence by smiling and standing up, reaching out a strong heavy hand to shake Connor’s.

“Ello, mate.” Large white teeth greeted him, and Connor stepped to the side, walking over to the other seat across from where J.D. had been sitting.

“H-hi, it’s nice seeing you again, J.D…” Connor heard his voice break off at the end of his sentence, but he couldn’t help it; this man truly was breathtaking when freshly shaved, showered, and dressed in a fancy three-piece suit.

While quickly pulling the seat out for Connor, J.D. gestured for him to sit down. As soon as the android did, he found that he wasn’t able to take his eyes off his date. Catching on to this, J.D. peered down at his suit, and then snickered. “Ah! Do you like it?” Not waiting for Connor to reply, he quickly added, “It was Nines’ idea, believe it or not. He even picked out the suit!”

Not the least bit surprised, Connor sighed, “Yes, I thought I smelled Nines on you.”

Ever slow on the uptake, J.D.’s eyes went wide, and then he gasped as he leapt up in his chair, “Mate!! Nooo! Bloody hell! You think that…” coughing, he pushed out forcefully while his face grew beet red, “y-you th-think that I’m in the sack with Nines?!”

Nearly rolling his eyes, Connor shook his head as he muttered, “Don’t be ridiculous, J.D.! I just meant that Nines’ style is kind of obvious, even to a blind man.”

When he collected his jaw off the surface of the table, J.D. chuckled, “Oooh you little minx! Nearly had me there for a second!”

Wanting to dispel the weird, awkward moment by being socially polite, Connor said, “Please, make yourself comfortable, and tell me what you take in your coffee.”

J.D. could only smile as he stated he wanted a cappuccino. It was done, and as Connor placed the order, J.D. offered the flowers he’d picked out for him while shyly looking down at the glass table.

“Err, sorry mate,” he mumbled under his breath, “not sure what I was supposed to get a bloke, seeing as I’ve never been out with one, really.”

After reassuring his date that he rather enjoyed the flowers, Connor settled back, all feelings of nervousness gone, and he began talking and listening in turn. In spite of the minor mess-up at the start, everything about the date was going perfectly. J.D. sipped his cappuccino, looking intently at Connor as he explained his trips all over the world. Connor found secretly envied this man, for he had been places he could never imagine or dream of going, and he had done things he could never find the courage to do.

“I still don’t really know much about your past, J.D.!” Connor smiled excitedly, watching his date pushing his cup to the center of the table when he was finished with his drink.

Cheekily, J.D. smiled back, grabbing the cup, and he pulled out of his dress pants pocket a black pen, opened the cap, and began drawing on the cup, eyes still on Connor while he sighed almost forlornly. “It’s a long story, mate,” he began while hardly blinking, as though blinking would only mean he’d miss something about Connor.

“I was raised in a loving home, but my pa one day decided to go out and fetch himself a pack of cigars, and then never came back.” Being sincere and completely transparent, he sat back while still sketching on the paper cup. “I wanted to support my mum, so instead of staying in school, I dropped out and was always between jobs, not really knowing what I wanted to do with my life, really.”

Connor gasped in awe, “I remember you said you’d dropped out of college…was that true?”

Nodding slowly, J.D. stated, “Oh yes, not the wisest thing to do, but I couldn’t stand watching my mum bawling her eyes out while I just pretended like I couldn’t hear it!” Waving his arms frantically, he cried, “I had to do something, Connor!” Peering around, then, he lowered his voice as he gently concluded, “I didn’t have a lot of skills, but because of my spunky attitude, I was soon taken in for physical training by one of my uncles, and he taught me a lot of things.”

With a perfunctory nod, Connor showed he was listening.

Humming, J.D. stared down at his pen. “It sorted itself out, but I know I can’t do this forever, so for the time being, I have been looking into working for an older employer who started me out in this business, but I reckon we can do something else since he knows me well.”

“Is it a family business?”

J.D.’s smile grew. “You could say that.”

Connor moved closer towards the table, his seat drawing nearer. “You’re a very interesting, wonderful guy, J.D.! I can’t believe I almost didn’t want to meet you today, but I do appreciate you trusting me enough to open up to me.” Remembering empathy, he added, “And I’m very sorry for your father leaving you.”

Suddenly, J.D. stopped in the middle of his drawing, an eyebrow raised in question.

The wind died down, and a few birds chirped far too merrily. Bashfully, Connor looked away, and he knew that if he’d been a human, he’d be blushing now. He wasn’t sure how much of J.D.’s intent staring he could take, but he found he liked it and didn’t mind it as much as he would have if it had been someone else.

Grinning slowly, J.D. whispered, “You didn’t want to meet me today?”

Clearly, that had been the wrong thing to say to one’s date, so Connor learned the difficult way. Surprisingly, J.D. didn’t seem to be taking it too badly, and he only waved a hand at Connor.

“No hard feelings, mate,” he chuckled, “my cousin often tells me I’ve got a face like a gorilla’s arse, so I can’t blame you if you didn’t want to be with me for a bit.” He finished quickly, hoping he still wasn’t blushing or sweating.

Unable to help it, Connor burst out in laughter, which caused J.D. to frown, and he recoiled, looking down at his hands and feet beneath the table.

“You’re laughing…I knew you’d laugh at me…” His voice came out hurt, and soft, which caused Connor to stop right away, and he reached forward with a hand, but he didn’t touch or grab the other man; he simply rested his hand over the table. J.D. looked at how large and strong his fingers were, and he blushed deeper, though he was still appearing to be hurt and upset. He folded his hands in his lap and didn’t say anything, and Connor wondered if he suddenly wished he was home away from being laughed at and mocked.

“Oh, J.D.,” Connor gasped, a frantic expression on his face, “I wasn’t laughing at you, I really wasn’t…”

J.D. suddenly looked up; hearing the sincerity in his date’s tone of voice, and when he looked up, his eyes fell in line with Connor’s. In an instant, an evil, playful grin ate away at his face, and he pointed crudely at Connor as he barked out, “HA!!! Got you!! You fell for it, mate?! HOHOO!!!”

This made Connor gape, but in no time at all, he started laughing louder than ever before. Chortling with his date, their eyes met, and at once, J.D. blushed. An air and mood of pleasantry was far too great, and both men didn’t look away nor want to look away from each other. They held each other’s gaze for minutes, and they both smiled simultaneously at the other.

“So…”

The word was spoken at the same time from them both, which caused them both to laugh this time.

Connor hid his laugh behind a hand, while J.D. looked down at the cup and resumed his drawings.

“I’m going to kill your cousin,” Connor joked, “even though I don’t remember laughing like this with someone in a long, long time!”

J.D. looked up and winked at Connor, making the android gasp and squirm in his seat. “If you ever need help with that, call me up, Connor; I’d be happy to help out.”

The RK800 laughed loudly, and then he covered his mouth, careful not to draw attention to their table.

Sarcastically, he asked, “What’re you? A certified professional hitman or something?”

Equally playing and sharing in the joke, J.D. ceased drawing, but he held the pen tightly in his hand, his fingers not moving. He wore a serious, dangerous expression on his face, and his eyes grew dark and cold.

In a stern but soft tone, he spoke, “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.”

They stared at each other in silence for minutes, before they both broke out in smiles and heavy, loud laughter.

“That’s definitely something to put on a resume!” Connor giggled, throwing his head back and enjoying everything about this day.

J.D.’s chuckles continued, “For sure, I can definitely add it onto yours as well if you want, you know, give you some tips?”

As Connor guffawed, J.D. placed the cap back on his pen.

“Done!”

Peering down at the cup, Connor found that very quickly, J.D. hid it with his hands. When he stared up at the other man, he discovered J.D. practically leaning across the table.

“I want to see you again.”

Connor didn’t think he had heard him properly the first time, but when he looked up, he saw J.D. already gazing seriously and intently at him, his eyes never leaving his astonished face.

From the intensity and power the look carried alone, Connor gasped slightly, not sure how to handle this request. He squirmed more in his seat, though he didn’t feel uncomfortable…he felt…eager and anxious. He knew he wanted to see J.D. again, but there was no way J.D. really felt the same about him! Did he?

“You don’t mean that.” Connor looked away from J.D.’s eyes and brushed his clothes, trying to ignore J.D.’s curious eyes on his face.

Not even hesitating, he breathed, “I do. I want to see you more and more if you let me, Connor.”

The android froze, and after many minutes, his eyes searched desperately through J.D.’s for any signs of deception. He couldn’t detect any when they met, and it caused him to nearly sigh in happiness.

“I want to see you more as well, J.D…”

Like he’d won a prize, J.D. grinned happily, and he flashed another pearly white smile at Connor.

“I had a wonderful time with you today, Connor, and you know what? I like you lot!” Eyes darting around playfully, he raised the cup. “In fact, I like you so much, Connor, that I propose something…”

Connor nodded eagerly, and then looked at the cup J.D. was holding.

His date slid it towards him along the surface of the table, and Connor reached out so he would be able to grab the cup. J.D. very suddenly-but very gently-grabbed Connor’s hands in his own, and he wrapped the android’s fingers with his shorter ones, their fingers resting intertwined together for a moment before the cup came between them.

“A gift for you, Connor.” J.D.’s warm, kind voice hit his ears, and Connor’s breath hitched in his throat. He desired this man, he longed for him, but he knew he had to take Gavin’s advice and take it slow.

He looked down at the cup as J.D. handed the flowers over to him. Not forgetting the previous statement his date had made, he asked, “You wanted to propose something, J.D.?”

Standing abruptly, J.D. held out a free hand for Connor to take. “I propose we continue this date… _now_ , Connor!!” Checking his phone, he supplied, “It’s only been an hour, and I would like to go somewhere else with you! What do you say, mate?”

Connor was so pleased and overjoyed he could only smile as he peered down at the small portrait of himself J.D. had drawn on the white paper cup.

“Let’s do it!”

(~)~)~)~)~)

If only the date could’ve remained as lovely and bright as it’d started out. Sadly, that was only wishful thinking, now, and Connor nearly wept up at the sky in rage and contempt when J.D. stood before a wide-open door leading into a place Connor never wanted to head into…no, not even if someone gave him the choice of life or death.

The store’s sign blared on and off with bright lights, the font and letters reading and spelling out:

**Pussy and Penis Pleasure- 18+ only!!**

Unable to keep the angry emotions within himself, Connor hissed, “J.D.! What the hell are you thinking?!”

Staring over his shoulder at the shop, the British man snickered, “It’s just a look-see, Connor!! No need to be frightened, darling!”

He had _every_ reason to be frightened.

“I’m _not_ going in there, and that’s final, J.D.!” He cried out in rage, “Who the hell brings their date to a sex shop?! Especially the _first date_?!?”

“Mate, it’ll be a laugh!” J.D. gripped his shirt sleeves, dragging him in slowly, “Just come in for a few moments, and I’ll be here with you, too!”

He had no time to argue back, and within seconds of entering the sex shop, a female android named ‘Candice’ greeted them, and she gave them a tour Connor felt they did _not_ need, talking about various sex toys, equipment, movies, games, and information in general. A few other couples were in the shop, but it wasn’t helping Connor feel too great about anything. He’d thought that J.D. was a real, classy gentleman, and he’d turned out to be nothing but a perverted pig in disguise!!

“This is our range of bondage equipment,” Candice explained to them in a bored tone that suggested she’d gone through the same speech a dozen times already. “It’s limited because there’s a specialized supplier across the road, but we have the basics. Password-protected handcuffs, nipple clamps that can sense just how tight they need to be, auto-sizing cock rings, that kind of thing.” Waving her hand at the crazy costumes, chains, whips, and gags, she spun around to move on, and J.D. snickered as he pointed at a swing hanging down from the side of the aisle.

“What’s this?”

Turning around, Candice answered, “That’s our top sex swing. It’s highly in demand, as you can see.” Sitting down on it, she looked around with lifeless eyes, “It adjusts for elderly people as well as younger partners.”

“Right!” Connor coughed, feeling completely out of his depth.

Moving off the swing, Candice pointed at the HD TVs mounted on walls, majority of them playing R-rated films. “The pornography range is fairly self-explanatory. Vanilla is on the bottom shelf, next one up is hardcore heterosexual sex, up from that we have gay and lesbian, then the top shelf has rough sex on the left, mature on the right and groups in the middle. Any questions?”

Glaring at J.D., Connor answered, “Don’t think so.” Truthfully, the RK800 hadn’t been bothered to understand a word of that, but he couldn’t bring himself to say so. He was marveling at the way J.D. – such a nice, normal-looking man he’d somewhat been developing a minor attraction to – could have had the temerity to drag him and talk him into this in such a playful, carefree way.

Holding up a perfectly manicured finger, Candice purred, “Oh, I have to show you this…” Moving down the aisle, she stopped before a bookshelf, and she picked up an interactive book like the majority seen around Detroit. “This is amazing,” she added, her face breaking out into a grin. “These babies just came in, and everyone wants one at the moment.” She picked up a slim, leather-bound book from the hardcore section. “Shows you whatever you want,” she explained. “Whatever you’re into. Straight, gay, trans, old, young, even one-legged blind acrobats. Just picks up on what you’re thinking and shows a different picture on each page. Here, try it.”

As Connor sputtered in shock, J.D. stepped closer to take the book, and opened it to a random page. It looked blank. He was about to hand it back and declare it broken when an image swam into focus. It was centered on changing rooms, and there in one steamy stall, was Connor stripping off his sweat soaked DPD uniform, flashing his muscles while a seductive look presented in his face.

Connor slammed the book closed. “Okay, we’ve seen enough,” he mumbled. “We’re leaving!”

Candice, though, wore a sly smile. “Course,” she said.

In a matter of seconds, as he tried yanking J.D. away from this particular aisle, the man soon wandered off towards a cart stacked with lubricant specially and specifically scented for men and women. It was certainly an educational experience. Connor learned things about female physiology that even made him admit to himself that there was a lot he still had no idea about, even though he was a rather unique, top-grade android.

He learned about types of lubricant and the startling variety of anal toys, from ultra-slim butt plugs to beads that would move, twist and enlarge with just a whispered command. It terrified him when J.D. told him that the plugs and toys were designed in such a way that one could wear them all day at work and such without it being noticeable…

The pornography was horrifying, too. Connor had seen some of those types of magazines before, when they’d been passed around the DPD locker room, but he’d always been too shy to take a proper look. Candice and J.D. thought this was great fun, though, and whenever the shop was quiet, she’d select a magazine to critique, and then moved on to the vibrators.

To Connor’s horror, Candice began whispering to J.D. while turning on a vibrator. “The women always look so bored,” she complained as the pink vibrator went off in her clutches, “that’s why this has plenty of good settings, and I prefer setting mine on ‘five’. It’s just right!”

Giggling like a naughty child, J.D. brought over a magazine to Connor, and it was gay porn. “Why do they always have to spread their legs like that?” he asked, grimacing at one page where a body builder lay on his back, legs up over his head. “I hate to tell someone this, but sorry, an arsehole is not attractive.”

Since it was another ‘pre-set’ interactive magazine, the man on the page stuck out his tongue, then sucked his finger and slipped it inside himself in one swift motion.

“Bloody hell,” J.D. gasped, blushing as he felt his cock begin to stir. 

Knowing his date was aroused, Connor felt he’d tolerated enough.

Spinning around on his heel, he cried out loud, not caring who heard him, “Then stay if you like it, J.D., but I’m done.” Sliding past the open door and into the busy streets, he tossed the bouquet of flowers into a garbage can, trying to ignore J.D.’s cries at his back.

“Mate! Stop! Stooooop!”

“Leave me alone, J.D.!!”

“NOOO! WAAAIIIIT!!!”

With a strong tug, J.D. forced Connor to face him. His cheeks were red, and he’d fished the flowers out of the garbage can. Holding them up to Connor, he wheezed, “Connor!! I didn’t mean to upset you, pet!! Can we just talk about this, please?”

Sneering, Connor hissed, “What’s there to talk about, J.D.??”

Pressing his hands together, J.D. pleaded, “Please, darling…just one chance…”

“I already gave you a chance, and you—”

Snatching his hand in his own, J.D. pointed at a large apartment building across the street. “I live here, Connor,” he announced randomly, “let me invite you in for a moment, and we can just talk about it away from anyone and everyone else!!”

Looking right at J.D.’s puppy-dog eyes, Connor never determined what specifically was his own malfunction that enabled him to yet again trust this man and bend to his will.

(~)~)~)~)~)

J.D. had quite a nice apartment, which surprised Connor. Stating that this was his place whenever he had to be in the States for work, J.D. gave Connor a brief tour of his one-bedroom bachelor apartment. Everything was neat and orderly, and Connor felt more so at ease. Thought not highly packed with useless items and decorations, the apartment appeared to be homey for J.D.

“I’m sorry about before, Connor,” J.D. bowed his head, feeling ashamed of himself. “I wasn’t trying to be a nonce; I just thought you’d have a laugh!”

Though irritated, Connor softened when J.D. apologized many more times after that. Although he’d forgiven his date, he still frowned when he saw that J.D. was seriously aroused. No longer caring about propriety, as he sat next to the Brit on his loveseat, he inquired, “How are you still turned on in the middle of this?”

Grimacing, J.D. whispered close to his ear, “Remember the magazine that shows you your fantasies, darling?”

Connor spat back, “Who could forget?”

“Well,” J.D. gently lay a hand on his thigh, “you were _always_ on my mind, Connor…you should know that…”

The rest was something of a blur, even for Connor. He knew that one minute, he was still angry with J.D., and then the next minute, considering how they were alone, attracted to each other, and the weather was so hot, he sensed he’d caved in somewhere along the lines. Hearing J.D.’s confession had sealed the deal for him.

Connor’s clothes vanished. His own cock was half-hard, though he could almost feel it shrink under the intensity of his partner’s gaze. He had never been naked with another man before – not in a sexual situation, anyway. They were moving too quickly, the logical part of his system screamed out at him, and when he tried shoving J.D. back a little while the other male climbed on top of him, it pulled a raw growl from his partner’s throat.

J.D. looked furious. For a moment, Connor thought he would lash out, perhaps. In panic and with hitherto unknown daring, he grabbed the front of J.D.’s pants and kissed him hard. He had no idea what he was doing and why he was doing this. He’d just meant to talk to J.D.! Gavin would kill him…

At first, it seemed like J.D. had no idea how to respond. He was frozen to the spot, arms held rigidly at his sides. But then Connor felt a hand on his lower back, and then another in his hair, and J.D.’s lips parted over his.

Gradually, J.D. took control of the kiss, holding Connor’s head still and thrusting his tongue into Connor’s mouth. The RK800 submitted willingly, clinging onto what was left of J.D.’s clothes for dear life. It felt as if he was being sucked away into another universe, entirely, and he was crumbling apart little by little.

When at last J.D. withdrew, they gaped at each for a moment and pressed tighter together. Connor truly felt dumbstruck. His head was spinning, and his lips felt decidedly sore. A hundred thoughts were chasing each other through his mind, but by far the loudest was: _Wait until Nines and Gavin hear what a damn good kisser J.D. is…_

A hot breath was in his ear. “On your knees,” J.D. barked.

Without thinking, Connor willingly complied. His thirium pump was racing, but he no longer felt the urge to run. His inhibitions were helped to no end by the fact that this man didn’t know just what he was doing to his system to make him feel this way. And there was certainly no doubt that being with J.D. was intriguing; he had been fascinated by the man ever since the day he found out they shared a similar fondness and liking for music, and he was then swept away by J.D.’s spontaneity and dogged pursuit.

He was brought violently back to the present when J.D. took a step towards him and jabbed him in the cheek with his cock.

“Suck it,” his partner ordered.

As a result of the forwardness, Connor almost balked at that – he’d never had a cock in his mouth, and the thought seemed a little off-putting – but the head of J.D.’s cock pressed at his lips and he had no choice but to open his mouth and allow it to slide in.

J.D. gasped and thrust gently a few times. It took Connor a while to figure out how to keep his lips wrapped around the flesh while keeping his teeth out of reach, but he soon got the hang of it. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d expected – it didn’t really taste of anything, and it was fairly obvious what he was expected to do. He knew what felt good to his partner in a short amount of time after, so he alternated between sucking, licking and just the occasional light scrape of his teeth. J.D. seemed to approve, judging by the heavy breathing pulled out of him.

The appeal was soon lost, though, when Connor’s knees began to tremble, and his jaw felt as though it were going to lock in place. To his immense relief, J.D. cut things short by abruptly withdrawing from his mouth.

Connor sat back, looking up at the flustered image of his former co-worker. J.D. mumbled something, but the aroused android couldn’t make it out. Swooping down over him, J.D. gathered Connor in his arms, and he flatly spread him over the length of his sofa.

“I’ve got you,” J.D. gasped at last. “You’re incredibly sexy, Connor.”

Feeling confident, Connor playfully wiggled his ass in what he hoped was a suggestive manner. He instantly regretted his boldness, however, when he felt J.D.’s hands grip his hips. He wasn’t prepared for this at all. Would it be a good time to mention that he’d never been penetrated? Maybe explain that he’d rather be the one doing the penetrating? What was the etiquette with that whole thing, anyway?

J.D. however, didn’t seem interested in etiquette. “Look at that arse just begging to be pounded,” he moaned as he spat into his hand and placed a cool, wet finger at his lover’s pucker.

Connor braced himself for the inevitable oddness, but was surprised when the finger slid in effortlessly. It slid in and out a few times, causing tingles to chase up along the android’s system and across his skin to the tips of his fingers. Then it withdrew. Chasing after it, Connor bucked his hips, silently pleading for more. Two fingers were a little more difficult; Connor definitely felt stretched, though not uncomfortably so. It still tingled, though, and made him long for more.

The fingers pulled out, and J.D.’s other hand grasped at Connor’s hair. “Beg me for it,” he hissed.

A bit taken aback by how much the rough demand aroused him, Connor nearly came right there. “Fuck me, please,” he groaned, but he didn’t feel awkward and ridiculous saying it at all.

J.D. seemed unperturbed, though; his breath hitched as Connor spoke and he pulled on Connor’s hair. His other hand seemed to be fumbling with something. Connor quickly found out what, when a hard cock slid along his crack, just tracing his entrance. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

Carefully, J.D. guided the head of his cock into position and pressed gently. It pushed, but did not enter. He pushed a little harder, then again, then jabbed with short, sharp thrusts. Connor rested his head on his forearm, his head buzzing. Suddenly, his partner breached him ever so slightly and they both gasped. Connor threw his head back and fought the absurd urge to laugh – he was actually being fucked, and by J.D. Who could’ve thought their interactions would boil down to this?

From there it did send alerts a little as J.D. eased his way in, but Connor was beyond caring. This was brilliant. He could totally see what the fuss was about now, and he knew that Gavin had been right about this kind of sex.

J.D. started off slowly, rocking back and forth with only the slightest movement. For Connor, it was incredible, to be able to feel a hard cock sliding inside him, to feel it brush over his prostate – and fuck, that felt just as good as the magazines said it would.

Growling, J.D. began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster and digging his nails into Connor’s hips. Resting his head back on his forearm, Connor reached down with his right hand and took his own cock in hand. He began tugging fiercely, but then his hand was swatted away, and J.D. took over. It occurred to the RK800 to protest, but this was different. J.D. gripped him with exactly the right amount of herculean strength, rubbed his thumb over exactly the right spot…it was almost as though he knew him, had done this before. Oh. Goodness…he could no longer care about rushing this on a first date.

Connor bucked his hips between the burning pleasure in his ass and the hand on his cock.

It was all too much. The burning sensation was taking over him; his hips bucked more erratically; an image came to him of J.D. bending him over his desk at work. And then he came with a strangled, choking sound, spilling all over his lover’s hand.

His mind went entirely blank, and he was only dimly aware that J.D. continued to pound his ass a while longer. He felt the overwhelming urge to collapse to the ground, go to sleep and never wake up.

At last, though, J.D. stilled, then withdrew. Connor felt something drip down his inner thigh and he gave J.D. a maniacal grin. The Brit sneered and lifted his hand to Connor’s mouth.

“Lick it off.”

It was covered in Connor’s own come, he realized. He grimaced but complied; his cock gave an involuntary twitch when he heard J.D.’s rasping breath as he watched. Yes, he could get used to this…

As they sat back, with J.D. seated on the floor, and Connor spread butt-naked on his sofa, the android chuckled.

Smirking, J.D. asked, “What’s funny, love?”

Enjoying the pet name, Connor purred, “I thought you said arseholes weren’t attractive?”

With all the adoration present in his voice, J.D. answered back, “I meant another bloke’s, love. Yours is quite delectable and appealing.”

Rolling over on his back, Connor sighed, “Good.”

J.D. was his, now, and he was J.D.’s.

(~)~)~)~)~)

“So Connor! How’d your first date with J.D. go?”

Beaming with pride as he sat before Nines and Gavin while the detective sipped some coffee in the kitchen of their home, Connor boldly announced, “I think it went really well!! J.D. asked me to consider moving in with him!!”

Blanching, Gavin croaked, “What?!? Isn’t that…I mean…isn’t th-that a bit too fast, Connor?”

Nines’ yellow LED light indicated that he was in full agreement with his spouse. Throwing J.D. a sour look, he hissed, “I concur; you’re not being wise about this, Connor.”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Connor supplied quickly, “I don’t see why it should be an issue, I mean, sex wasn’t an issue, and we just went right into it—”

Gavin spat out his coffee all over poor Shelley the moment the Nano-Bot hovered at his side. It frightened her, and she floated and zipped away, screaming profanities at her father in the process.

While Nines pet his back, Gavin coughed out at Connor, “C-Connor!! Wh-what did I say to you about kissing or sex on the first date?!?” Trembling, he snarled, “You c-clearly didn’t listen to my advice!! I told you that it took like, ages for Nines and I to even kiss, yet you’re already actin’ like a slut on the first date?!”

Without a single regret, Connor nodded and held up a hand. “It’s _my_ business, for one, Gavin, and two, I didn’t want to wait to be with someone I think is pretty damn hot.” Standing up, he straightened his clothes, fixed his hair, and then pulled out his silver coin and did a few coin flips and tricks with it while a few of the Corgi puppies watched.

As he began walking away from the kitchen table, he snidely added, “And I believe it’s ‘tart’, not ‘slut’, Gavin, and I don’t regret what happened! Never will!!”

He was truly happy, for once, and he was going to let the world know.

~ **END** ~


End file.
